


One Shot-"Shut Up and Cuddle Me"

by He_Had_It_Coming_System



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Patton - Freeform, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sanders Sides ships, Shipping, Spec boi, princey, roman - Freeform, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He_Had_It_Coming_System/pseuds/He_Had_It_Coming_System
Summary: Heya! This is a one-shot Royality fluff story. Made it on Tumblr, transferred to here~
Relationships: Patton And Roman Sanders, Patton/Roman, Royality - Relationship, pattonxroman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	One Shot-"Shut Up and Cuddle Me"

Prompt- _Shut up and cuddle me:_

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Just because he was the bravest most adventurous side didn’t meant that he couldn’t just _chill_ , _right_? That’s exactly what he was doing- chilling.   
There he sat in his room, leaving it as the simplistic one, instead of going for his normal grand castle. He was too taxed to do that. Instead, he sat in the red egg-shaped chair in the corner of his room, leaving the LED lights a dim red whilst he read. His newest book was Twilight, and he was loving it.  
A LOT.  
He was getting to when Bella was leaving Charlie to protect him- not even realizing there were tears on his face -when a there was a knock on his door.

“Who’s there?” He called out, finally feeling the moisture.

He wiped it off, muffling a sniffle in his sleeve.

“Patton! Are you alright in there?” Patton said, opening the door a notch before seeing Roman with streaks running down his face.

“Oh, honey!” He rushed to him, holding him and gently grabbing his chin, tilting his face, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing- it’s just-” He gestured lamely and weakly to his book, “My book- it’s *so sad*- but heroic -how Bella can sacrifice her relationship with her dad to keep him safe!”

Patton giggled and looked at the book, before giving a goofy grin and looking back at Roman.

“You’re crying over a book? Aw, that’s sweet,” He said, hugging him tightly.

“N-no…” Roman huffed out, blushing slightly.

“Mm, don’t lie to me, sugar-”

He was interrupted by Roman swinging him into his arms and sitting on the chair with him, holding him close as he snuggled his face into Pat’s shoulder.

“Shut up and cuddle me, specs~”

“No problem, loverboy~” He said, holding him close as they breathed a collective sigh, their hearts full and their bodies warm.


End file.
